Blue Skies That Never End
by justice1221
Summary: Harry is a stableboy and Draco is the prince. Their paths cross and they change each other's lives. They will never be the same when they see blue skies that never end.
1. Chapter 1

Harry

There was a slight breeze to the air but it was still warm. A fine day to work outside.

Small, pale hands grabbed a rope hanging on the inside of the stables wall and headed to a pretty black mare. She was still young and couldn't be rode for another year but when she was old enough she would go to the king's niece, Luna.

" Hush now girl," Harry said to the loud horse.

He tethered the rope to a pole standing on the right side of stables and began to use the curry brush to get the dirt out of her hair and make her gleam.

Harry sighed. It was only three in the afternoon and he had the rest of the day to go.

"I hate working untill sundown," Harry muttered to himself.

"Ye ain't slacking there, are ye boy?!" The head stablesman yelled to him from across the field as he took long strides toward him.

"No sir," Harry softly said, looking away.

_Oh god. Oh god. Please don't come near me. Just_ stay away. _As if I need _another thing to ruin my day.

But Harry wasn't so fortunate and the older man still continued forward. _If only I could run away.._

"That's good..otherwise we would have to take to care of that, now wouldn't we?" The round bellied man whispered in the boy's ear as his hand traveled down to Harry's thigh and softly stroked him.

"N-no sir.." His cheeks were beginning to grow red and he turned his head to the side.

"Aww what's wrong sonny boy? Don't want to play today?" His hands were

getting farther up and Harry closed his eyes. _Just go away._

"I think we both need a break, don't we Harry? You've been working so hard," A tounge traced the outline of his ear and Harry invoulntarily shivered. _I feel so dirty..._

"You going to answer me boy?" He started to raise his voice.

"Yes ..." Harry shamefully said, his hands starting to shake.

"Good.." smilked evilly.

Harry and both walked towards the stables and layed themselves down in the hay, third stall down from the doors.

_I can hear him unzip his pants now..hopefully this time I won't manage to throw up. But I feel so dirty. so unclean. Why do I deserve this? What the hell did I do? I only wanted a normal life...but instead I got..this...I have to remember to stay still. The less I squirm the quicker I can go. _

_I suddenly felt a sharp pain and i knew he was in me. I felt tears start to roll down my cheek, but I didn't move to wipe them away. It was my only source of comfort right now._

Draco

Angry footsteps could be heard all down the long hallway in the palace. The prince was in a bad mood and you didn't want to mess around with somebody that could end your life at the very moment.

"Get out of my way!" Draco exploded into a cowering slave's face. The slave dropped to her knees and pressed her head against the floor, shaking in fear.

Draco shook his head in disgust and continued down the hall to his bedroom.

"Damn Servants," he muttered.

Draco slammed the door to his rooms behind him and let the noise ring in his ears. Sighing, he slumped against the door and closed his eyes.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Blaise, companion and best friend to draco, asked casually, his feet resting on a chair as he sat on one of the sofas.

"Stupid lessons again. They make my head hurt." Draco replied shaking his head and swishing his blond locks around.

"That's whats got you storming throughout the place screaming like a madman?" Blaise sent an amused look towards Draco.

"It's not as easy as it sounds you know!" Draco glared back," All those stupid tutors yelling at me and telling me what to do. Don't I ever get a day of peace in this place?!"

"Your a prince. Get used to it mate. Oh and some duke in south England and a princess in France or something sent requests for you to join them anytime next month," Blaise said eating an apple and wiping away the juices that started to roll down his chin.

"Can't anyone ever just leave me alone?!" Draco beat the floor beneath him in anger.

" 'Fraid not. You being the prince and all. Too bad there aren't any others around here," Blaise laughed, getting up. "We should walk down to the stables. Maybe some riding will get all the stress off your mind."

"What about Ron?" Draco cut in.

"He can join us later. He's a little busy at the moment, if you know what I mean."

They both walked down the path that connected to the stables. Walking into the stables however, they heard alot of groaning, most likely from sex, as it didn't sound as if the person was in pain.

"Ugh. I wish people were more proper and actually did it in private places," Blaise whispered making a disgisted face.

Draco nodded his head in agreement,"They're just whores, what did you expect?"

The prince and his friend each grabbed thier horses and saddled them, leading the geldings outside into the fields to get started on a trail. Only blue skies ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich...I'm not..**

**I want to thank everyone who subscribed!! It meant so much to me! And thank you thank you thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm going to try and update as soon as possible..though it may be a few days in between chapters.**

**Voldyismoldy- Draco and Harry will meet soon! I promise! And of course Draco is the hero!**

**Fantabulous Fushia - Thank you! I have alot of ideas for this story! And you have no idea how much it means to me that you made it one of your favorites!**

Harry

"That's my boy," climbed up off Harry and dusted his pants off casually, as if he hadn't just raped a teenager.

Harry bit his lip and shifted a little but didn't move to get up. _I'll wallow in pity for myself for a while. _

looked down at the small boy he had just commited sinful acts with. He looked so frail and much like a doll as he lay naked in the hay, clothes buried somewhere next to him. Maybe he should feel compassion. Maybe he should feel guilty. But he didn't.

He didn't believe he had done anything wrong. The boy was just a freak afterall. A weak child that couldn't keep up witht he other boys, so therefore it was ok for the others to take advantage of him. Even if sometimes it didn't always feel right to everybody.

grunted and left almost as quickly as he had come earlier. Harry lifted his head up to look if anybody else was coming and once he made sure they weren't, he banged his head against the hay a few times.

_I wanna take a bath and get all this sweat and smell of sex off me. I feel disgusting and so..dirty..so unbelievably dirty. Will it ever get better? Will it ever end? Why did they have to die?_

Thoughts swirled in Harry's head as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Sighing, Harry slowly got up, wincing from the small discomfort that always came after 'meetings'. Reaching his hands towards the clothes he grabbed them in his fist and shrugged them on. He sat and thought a little while about his life. His lonely,miserable life.

They had told him that his parents had died because they had betrayed the king and the queen. But Harry didn't believe that. He wanted to believe that they were good people and that they had loved him before they died.

From the age of one he had been taken care of by Madame Pomfrey, but Harry had nicknamed her Poppy, as he could not pronouce her name when he was young and it eventually stuck. She was the doctor on call at the castle, in case anyone was ill or injured, it was her job to take care of it.

All of his younger memories were with her. He had stayed with her untill the time he was

seven, then he had went to work out in the stables, helping with the little stuff. They were good memories too. He was a happy child and he had always offered her help when she needed it. She had had to go on numerous trips throughout the castle, and he had always met new and exciting people.

There were the knights who were always flexing thier muscles and showing off for the ladies. They weren't too gentle with the little ones so Harry often stayed away from them, but they were funny to watch.

Then there was the other slaves' in the castle and they were mostly jealous so he dindn't hang around them either but it was great fun to watch them play thier games and Harry had imagined himself playing with them and being 'one of the boys'.

And the others had been the ladies' and the lords' and of course the royal family. They were dressed fine and expensively and Harry had fingered his own clothing a few times and looking down shamefully at his rags. he wished he could dress nice too. But he had learned at an early age that life wasn't fair.

Sometimes he had even seen the royal family and it was always a treat. They had a son a few years older than Harry and even at an early age harry had described him as gorgeous. He had deep blonde hair and his grey eyes were mysterious. He was the prince afterall and of course he had to look good.

He was always dressed in these fabolous clothes that his personal tailor made especially for him. Again he had looked down at his clothes shamefully whenever he stared at the prince for too long.

But his youth was long over and after he had turned seven, it hadn't been a happy one. He could remember clearly the day he had gone to work at the stables.

It had been a warm summer's day, August 1st. Harry had been playing on the floor with a torn stuffed animal he had found in one of the hallways. A starnge man he had never seen came into the room. He introduced himself as to Poppy and informed her that he was there to take young Harry to the stables to start working, as all the other children did in the big palace.

Poppy had looked on in horror and Harry had not quite understood. How was he to go somewhere else than with poppy. She was like another mother to him and the only one he had ever known. How could he leave?

But yet the man grabbed him by his upper arm and hauled him out of the room, Poppy sobbing behind them as he turned the corner.

He brought them across the big expanse of the courtyard and turned into the stables to go into the tack room. Harry didn't know where he was and he started to panic.

"Go away fat man!" Harry screamed shutting his eyes tight and raising his voice to a shrill scream.

"We'll have none of that you little freak," gruffly said as he clamped his hand over Harry's mouth but Harry didn't know what he was getting himself into as he bit down on his hand rather hard.

"Ahhh! Damn you! Come here boy!" grabbed him and efficently flipped him over and yanked the little boy's pants down in one swift movement.

Harry was scared to say in the least. He had never been in this position and when he saw the fat man was pulling his pants down too he really began to worry and thrash around. But the older man held him in a stone grip.

Harry felt something slide into him and heard the man groan. It hurt so much so Harry did the only thing he knew to do, scream. But it didn't matter.. kept going on untill he finally collasped against the small boy. His later years followed much the same, and the little boy was innocent no more.

He learned you had to fend for yourself, because no one else would. Although Harry had a hard time considering he was the smallest boy in the stables, and he wasn't even the youngest. When you were a slave there wasn't many nice people, and he didn't see Poppy all that much either so he was pretty much alone.

All of a sudden Harry was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard noises entering the stables from the east side. Maybe if he was silent he wouldn't be noticed.

"Hey, where do you think boytoy is?" An older voice asked. _Shit. They know I'm in here. How much more do I have to take today. It sounds like Dudley and one of his goons following him around._

Harry bent down in the hay and got as quiet as he could. He hoped they wouldn't find him. He just couldn't fight back.

"There you are," Dudley's evil voice said above him. Harry winced.

"Trying to hide from us? That's not good Harry, not good at all," Piers tsked as he yanked Harry up from the ground.

"No please no! I'll do anything else! I'll do your chores for a month! Please..., " Harry whispered, his hair falling into his eyes.

"That's not good enough. I think we'll have a little fun with you first..then we'll take you up on your deal," Dudley said leaning in untill Harry could smell his foul breath.

Harry could swear he could feel the punch before it landed on his cheek. _Someone save me...._

Draco

The trees hung low on the trail and it was beautiful in the middle of summer. It was like something out of a storybook and Draco and Blaise relished it.

"Ahhh..It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blaise murmmered with his eyes closed and leaning back in the saddle.

Draco squinted and just sat swaying back and forth but he finally answered back,"Yes..it is.."

"Oi! What's wrong with you!? Can't you be happy for a few minutes a day? Or does it always have to be miserable?"Blaise fumed.

"You have no idea what it's like Blaise! You have it so easy! Lord and friend to the prince, you have no worries at all. Well I'm going to be king in a few years!" Draco raised his voice and spooked the horses a bit but the boys settled them down.

"Oh Draco, you're hilarious mate. A few years? Your father is young yet, try another ten years."

"Still..There's so much stress..." Draco said slumping in the seat of the saddle a bit. He had so much responsibility and too little time. Of course he could always take a break, but there was no excitement in his life, so what was the point? Sure there was Blaise, Ron, and Seamus, but they were busy too and they couldn't be with him all the time. He wanted someone of his own like Ron had Seamus.

Ron had went to Ireland one year for a months vacation and had escaped his guards one day and wandered into the villages. In one, there was a slave auction going on and he had said he had seen the most beautiful boy and he had to have him. Seamus hadn't cost much, which a good thing. Although it didn't really matter. Ron's and Blaise's families had tons of money, enough to buy hundreds of slaves.

Seamus did put up a fight though. But Ron was stubborn and he eventually got the upper hand. They were good together..which made Draco even more jealous that the two had each other.

"Oh cheer up. Did you hear that one of the knights walked in on Ron and Seamus the other day? It was hilarious! You should have seen his face!" Blaise laughed. Draco grinned a little. Funny moments always lightened the mood a little and Ron and Seamus surely were a funny pair.

"I want someone Blaise..I want someone of my own," Draco sighed.

"You'll find someone Draco. Maybe we should check out some of the auctions near by. you could have anybody, you're the prince after all," Blaise commented turning around the bend.

"What about you friend? Don't you want to be happy with someone too?" Draco asked.

"I suppose..but i want it to be the right person..and I think I'm meant to find them by chance.." Blaise smiled wistfully.

"That sounds horribly romantic," Draco said making a face.

"That's the point. Oh! I think we're at the end of the trail,"

It seemed they were. One of the big courtyards came into view and the stables weren't too far from them.

Soon they reached them and the jumped from the saddles and a few young stableboys came running to take thier horses but Draco waved them away. He wanted to rub down his horse to maybe relax himself a little.

Draco and Blaise both turned into the long row of stalls and lead them into one, but Draco heard something a few stalls down and quickly tied his horse up and walked briskly down to where the sound was being made.

He saw two older boys hunched over a very young and small looking boy, half thier size.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Draco boomed over thier yelling. All three boys looked up at his voice. The two older ones quickly dropped the boy they had in thier fists and backed up against the wall

"Y-your highness!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco yelled.

"Nothing your highness! Just having some fun," The fatter boy quickly replied, lies written all over his face.

"Get out of here. Now. Before I have both of you sent to the fields," Draco said in a menacing voice. The boys rushingly bowed and all but ran out of the stall and to the outside.

The small boy curled into a ball and backed into the farthest wall from Draco.

"Don't touch me.."Harry whimpered...

Draco looked down at him and his eyes grew soft," Don't be afraid little one,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich...I'm not..**

**To everyone who subscribed and made my story thier favorite..THANK YOU! it means so much to me. I know I havent updated in a while but I'm going to try put some more chapters up very soon. I'll be in a car all day tommorow so I'll be writing alot!**

**violetkitty02-Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I enjoy writing it so much!**

**ArwendeImladris- Yeah things are going to be a bit rough for Harry for a while but he'll get taken care of eventually.**

**Voldyismoldy- Yes the fat man was Vernon and I have quite alot in store for young Harry so keep on reading!**

**Fantabulous Fushia- Thanks for the review! And I love it too, I have many pet names for Harry that Draco can't wait to use.**

**animehphantom- Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**ConstantSnow- Oh believe me, this plot is going to get alot more interesting!**

**Keep reviewing everyone! I love getting feeback on my stories..even if its critisim! let me know somethings you want to happen in the story! If I can, I'll try to put them in!**

Draco tilted his head at an angle. Didn't the boy in front of him know who he was? No one had ever dared to not adress him by his proper title, and they had definetly never ordered him to do something. He was intrigued.

The boy in front of him was hard to see at the moment. Draco could make out a head full of messy black hair and he could tell the boy was small. He was only about 5 '5' . The servant boy looked a few years younger than Draco, maybe 15. He had dainty feet and little hands, and the way he was shaking was so adorable.

Harry had been oblivious to the voices around him, and he hadn't heard the other boys address Draco. His hair fell over his eyes so he couldn't see him either. He thought it was just another person to come rape him, it's not like it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Thinking the taller boy had left already, since he couldn't hear him at all, Harry raised his head a little. Sighing in relief, he untangled his legs and let his head fall back against the painted wall.

Dragonskin boots and tailored breeches stood right in front of his eyes. Shakily, Harry raised his head a bit more and saw the royal crest embroidered on the man's chest of his expensive shirt.

Fearfully now, he pulled his head up dreadfully slow and saw piercing grey eyes and striking blond hair. Oh god! He thought to himself, it's the prince! The royal prince. He could have him killed for his impertinence in not kneeling and showing him the right respect.

And he had saved him too! Stupid Harry! He should be kissing his feet right now and saying how unworthy he was.

In a scramble to get up Harry sumbled over himself clumsily. He slapped his hands against the stale hay on the floor and layed his head just in front of the prince's boots.

"Y-your highness! P-please forgive me! I-I hadn't seen you!," Harry whimpered softly. Stupid! You sounded like an idiot! The prince probably thought he was a simpleton. Of course you saw him! He was standing right in front of you! Harry felt sick to his stomach. Hoefully the prince would give him a quick death and not torture him too bad.

The prince slowly bent down beside the small, terrified boy, "Are you hurt?"

The concerned voice was amanzingly deep. Harry had known the crown prince was older than him by 3 years, but he was already a deep tenor, and the prince wasn't that old yet.

"Y-yes m'lord. I'm fine," Harry mumbled, too caught up in shock to respond anymore. The prince was asking if he was ok? Him? A servant boy? There was something fearfully odd about that and Harry shivered.

Harry had heard the stories about the magnificent crown prince, there was always endless supply of gossip floating about. The prince wasn't a man to be trifiled with. Prince Draco was only 19 and already he was master at millitary plans and a very fine general at war. Many enimies of the Slytherin Kingdom often feel at Draco's feet after the battle, begging for mercy.

The prince was a hard man. Harry had heard he didn't have very many good days. Sometimes he would see the house slaves come outside from inside the palace and they would come visit friends they had at the stables. They would have bruises on their cheeks as if someone had visicouly slapped them. Harry would overhear them talking about the prince's antics, and how they had supposedly done something to warrant a beating.

So why was the prince being nice to him? He didn't even know Harry. What good is a little beat-up servant boy to him?

"You're sure?"

At the nod of a head Draco continued," Good, I'll make sure you never have to deal with them again."

Draco crouched down in the hay and took Harry's trembling chin in his fingers and slowly lifted his face untill Harry was looking Draco in the eyes.

"I d-don't know what you mean your highness," Harry stuttered, his eyes downcast.

"What I mean about what?"

"H-having them not d-deal with me."

"I could never have them marring the skin of something so beautiful," Draco said running his fingertips over Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes and repiled back to the prince,"I'm not beautiful your highness. I'm just a servant."

Draco looked taken back ,"And you think that changes anything?"

'I'm sorry my prince! I just can't see what you're saying. I'm really not anything special, non whatsoever. I'm very common," Harry looked ashamed and tried to bring his head down but the prince still held his chin with strong fingers.

"Look at me please, I want to see your eyes."

Harry looked up and locked eyes with the big man in front of him. He had time to really look and think about what he saw. The prince's hair was long but not in an unattractive way. They way it curled around his eyes was fasinating and Harry itched to touch it and curl the silky strands around his fingers. His eyes were a dark grey and mysterious at that. Was it possible that this one man alone could hold a thousand stories not shared with anyone yet? The way the prince's cheekbones were set right below his eyes would tell you that he was upperclass and the smirk he was wearing would tell you he was royalty.

Harry could tell that the hand that was so delicatly holding him was as big as his face and they were calloused from holding a sword all day. He just couldn't understand why this man was being so gentle with him. First because he was the prince and second because..well..he was so easy to achieve. Didn't the prince know that he could have spread on the stable floor with just a snap of his fingers and nobody would question him at all?

But then maybe the prince didn't know. After all no one had ever heard of the prince having an affair with another and even if he would, it would be with someone of a much higher class than Harry. A much higher class.

Well letting the prince rape him was better than or one of the guards that came around during the night. Maybe if the prince found favor in him he would come back some nights and he wouldn't have to endure all the others so much. He could just imagine how the prince would feel inside him and all the wondeful things he could do for the man. He had learned alot over the years and he was skilled with his body, especially his tounge.

Harry slipped the sleeve of his dirty tunic off one shoulder and watched as the prince;s eyes went wide. Thinking it as encouragement Harry went forward and brushed his lips against the prince's. He didn't feel any response yet but that was ok, maybe he was just shy and hadn't expected Harry to make the first move.

He slipped his tounge inside and began to explore his mouth when the prince abruptly pulled away, shock written all over his face.

"What was that?!" The prince yelled into a horror stricken face.

"Your higness! Please forgive me! Please! I thought you had wanted me! I thought- I thought I was here for your enjoyment. I await your punishmnet my prince, I will stand still for whatever you see fit, but please..please don't kill me sire..please.." Harry panicked and threw himself at the prince's knees, shaking uncontrollably.

Had he read the signs wrong? Harry had thought the prince would have taken him, not be appaled at what he had done.

"Hey! It's ok! Really! Calm down, just calm down. It's alright, I have no intentions of punishing you- hell I don't even know your name," Draco admonished looking down at the little boy in front of him. Who was he?

"Harry your highness, I'm Harry."

"Harry, nice to meet you. Look I don't know what that was but let's just forget about it ok? I promise I won't hurt you, and I definetly won't let anyone else hurt you either. Ok sweetheart?" Draco said looking tenderly down at Harry.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Sweetheart? Had someone like the prince actually called him that? Maybe he was dreaming and he just needed to wake up. No one could possibly be that nice to him and definetly not the prince.

"I..I..."

" Well I'll be back to see you soon. Maybe tommorow huh? I can't wait to see those glorious green eyes of yours. Untill then..Harry.." Draco grinned letting the boy's name roll off his tounge.

As the prince got up gracefully and left the stall, throwing a backwards glance and a smile to the shocked boy on the ground, Harry was astonished. It was almost too much to take in.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich...I'm not..**

**Well! I haven't updated for a long time! I've been quite naughty haven't I? Well I'm getting back into this story since I took time off from it for a month or 2 and I did some other projects as well, which I will be posting. This is a Harry chapter for all you wondeful Harry lovers out there! The next chapter will be a Draco one. Sorry it's so short.**

**And to all the wonderful people who make me smile...**

**Voldyismoldy****-Aww thanks! Of course I'll continue it! I just took a vacation...**

**ConstantSnow-Get ready! There's some serious fluffy chapters coming up!**

**animeangel088 -I'm trying! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lady foxzy - Much love for you for reviewing!**

**Nekosblackrose- Thanks for all the excitement! You made me smile immensly when I read your review! So sweet!**

**Imarriedmalfoy- Oh alot more is in store for Harry! Thanks for reviewing**

**Cutechipmunk87 -Hahaha thanks so much! Keep reading! Alot more is coming up!**

**kitteh lova -I'm so sorry for the late update! Hopefully in the future I can get off my lazy butt and write a few more chapters this coming week.**

**Fantabulous Fushia - Thank you sweetie! I love the reviews you give me! Like cookies you baked all for me! Hopefully you'll like this chapter..it gives you alot more insight on what goes on in Harry's cute little head! Much love!**

Harry leaned back against the hay where the prince had left him. He could hear the prince's boots ring as the sound hit the pavement as his royal highness left the stables.

He couldn't belive what had just happened! The prince, THE PRINCE, had left him untouched. He knew not all the men at court like to fuck boys, but the way Harry looked and how small he was, he looked too much like a bloody girl to threaten thier sexuality. he looked too much like a girl! _So why hadn't he used him?_

But then again, He was the royal prince. Maybe he didn't want to have a quick tumble in the hay, where it was dirty and would soil his fine clothes. Clothes that costed more than Harry was even worth. He would probably want to use him in one of the bedrooms in the palace, where it was clean and comfortable. Of course it was only for the prince's benefit, but Harry would get to relish the softness of the bed for a little while, even if he would be sore later. And maybe the prince would be so kind to let him use the shower! It had been so long since he had actually had more than a few seconds of a bucket of cold water thrown over his head.

Who knows? If Harry did well in pleasing the prince, maybe he would want him more than once. What a dream that would be. Hopefully Harry wouldn't mess this up.

He could just imagine living in he palace for a few years if the prince found favor with him. Harry would have a warm blanket and a thin cot in the slave quarters', a very place of his own. The though was very ideal. He would also get fed at least twice a day and a good bath once a week if he didn't cause trouble. The thought of living in the palace was so blissful, so unstressful.

But then Harry had thought back to what everyone had always told him. How he was so clumsy and wasn't worth anyone's time.

The clumsy part was too true. Everywhere Harry walked, he seemed to trip over something. And he would always brake something in the process, he had the marks to prove it on his back.

Punishments were strongly instilled in the stables and the fields. It was part of the reason why it was such a fear to work outside. All the slaves knew that punishments were often doubled if you didn't work inside the palace walls. It didn't matter what age you were and how good you did your job. All the overseers were much too happy to beat you within an inch of your life if you made a mistake. It was simply not allowed. All of slaves called the overseers deatheaters behind thier backs, they wouldn't dare say it to thier faces. Tales were told inside the palace that they were called that because when they were slamming an inch wide leather strip into your back, it felt liek they were eating the death right out of you. Harry couldn't disagree with that.

Almost every servant in the palace had been turned into a slave and they were owned by some rich noble, or if you were lucky, royalty. Being a slave offered you were owned by a noble that meant no one could touch you except them. If you were a field or stable slave, that meant anyone could beat or rape you, and no one would say anything against it. That was why Harry lived in constant fear.

He wanted so badly to have a master. Someone to call his own. He knew he would never be so lucky as to have a kind master, but that was all right. At least he would know what to expect and he could wake up every morning only knowing that he had to service olnly one person, and not however many showed up at the door. He would be given his very own special collar, that was made just for him. Even the most beaten slaves in the palace got gifts too. Of course most of the time the gifts were decorations put on the slave's body to show off, but at least the slave wasn't being ignored. That was the worst part. Knowing that at any time you could be sent right back where you were before you came into all this bliss.

If Harry ever got a master, he would show utter devotion to him. He would lay down his life for his master's, in hope that his master would love him. Harry would accept his punishments with happiness if it meant pleasing his master.

The second part was true too though. Harry really wasn't worth anyone's time. If he had friends maybe, but he didn't even see Poppy anymore and that was the only person he had been close to. No one wanted to be friends with him. He got picked on to much. What he wouldn't do for a bodyguard.

Harry was a stableboy, plain to see. The way his clothes looked, the obvious skinniness of him, and the simple fact that no one cared if he lived or died, reflected on who he was. It was almost enough to make him cry. But he wouldn't. The last time Harry had cried, he had attracted others with his noise that had resulted in a sound beating and a rough rape. It really wasn't fair.

Looking around, Harry suddenly realized that he had a long way to go in his chores. If he didn't finish them he wouldn't get fed and it had already been a while since his incident yesterday. Maybe the prince didn't like overly starved slaves. Hopefully he could get his chores done in time.


End file.
